Falling Apart
by CnMooN
Summary: Jake and Bella have been married for seven years. Out of nowhere, the Cullens return. One week later, Jake imprints… and it just so happens to not be on Bella. Who will she turn to, and what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**JPOV:**

I ran into the house eager to give Bella the anniversary present that I bought. It has been seven years since we were married. Two years after Edward left, I finally got up the nerve to propose to Bella. Six months later, we were married. It was not all that big of a wedding, mostly our friends and family. We spent our honeymoon exploring the East Coast which neither of us had been to before.

As I walked through the house, I noticed Bella cooking dinner in the kitchen. I bet she had forgotten what today was. I snuck up behind her holding out the gift.

"BELLA!" I yelled as I snaked my arms around her hips.

"Jake! I told you never to do that, especially when I am in the kitchen with knives!" she retorted quickly as her eyes welled up.

"Awwwww, come on. I just wanted to surprise you!"

Could she really be upset over something like this? I didn't want to make it worse, so I silently waited for her to say something. After about ten minutes or so, she finally began to talk to me.

"I really am sorry Jake. My day just hasn't been all that great…"

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"Sam… he came over earlier."

What could possibly be wrong? Sam hadn't said one thing to me all day, but then again I hadn't seen him at all. We had had different patrols that day, so I didn't think it would be crucial to talk to him until the pack meeting later on tonight.

"Well what did he want?" I asked quietly, almost afraid to find out now.

"He said that it was possible that the Cullen's were moving back to Forks, as in permanently."

"WHAT?! Why would they be doing that? Why wouldn't Sam have come and told me right away? How did he find out? What is going on?!"

I saw Bells flinch right away.

This was just something that I absolutely could not understand. Why would they be coming back, especially now? It had been nine great years, and they just decided to come back and ruin it.

"Jake, honey, I just don't know what to do. What if, What if he wants to get back together with me? I am almost positive they don't know we are married. Alice can't see us in her visions, so it's not possible…"

"Bells, I promise that I won't let him come anywhere near you, EVER."

"But how do I know that he won't try and find me?"

"He would be crossing the line, which obviously, would be breaking the treaty. If he knows what is good for him, he won't."

"I hate to do this, but I really need to go find Sam to see what is going on. I will be back in a little while, I love you."

"Bye Jake."

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

I phased and ran directly to Sam's house. Thankfully, he was not on patrol and Emily was somewhere else. I was not sure if I was going to be able to stay calm, and it was obvious that if other people were around, there might be a problem.

"Sam, where are you?!"

"Right here in the kitchen!" I heard a startled voice reply.

"I need to talk to you RIGHT NOW!"

"Ummm, Jake? I kind of forgot to tell you something earlier…"

"OH REALLY? And would it just so happen to be about the fact that the freakin' bloodsuckers are back? When were you going to tell me about it Sam?"

"Well Quill and Embry came back from patrolling around noon, and told me they picked up the scent of several vampires. I was really busy, I am sorry Jake. I know that I should have told you right away, especially considering that you and Bella are married and her past with… Edward, but Emily had a doctor's appointment and we really could not miss it. We think that she might be pregnant…"

"Congrats on that part man, but you still need to tell me what the deal is, as in NOW."

I really was actually happy for them, but I was getting a bit agitated. At least they haven't tried to make contact yet, but who knows how long that will last?

"Okay, so like I said, they came back around noon saying they picked up some scents. I was really confused, I mean, why would they come back, right? So anyways, I went with them to check out the woods. I wasn't sure what to do without consulting with you first, so we came back to my house. Emily decided to tell me that she had and appointment though, so that's why I didn't come to talk to you."

"We need to figure this out Sam. They shouldn't be able to do whatever they want like they did the last time they were here. It wouldn't be fair to the pack, let alone Bells."

"Jake, the smartest thing for us to do, I think, would be to go talk to them tomorrow. We will figure out why they are back and how long they think they are going to stay. It would also benefit us to find out what Edward's intentions are as well."

I sighed. I really wanted to go over there tonight, but it was my and Bella's anniversary, and I don't think she would be too happy about that. There is no telling on how long we would be over there if we went now.

"Alright, first thing in the morning Sam, the whole pack."

"I will let them know, Jake. Goodnight."

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

**BPOV:**

While Jake was gone, I decided not to finish up dinner since I didn't know how long it would be before he got back. He and Sam can talk for HOURS, and I am dead serious when I say that. You could almost compare them to my father, Charlie, and Jake's father, Billy. They gossip like old women… I swear.

Two hours later, I saw Jake running up to the house in wolf form, of course! He didn't even say hello when he walked in. Instead, he walked straight to the bedroom. What in the world was he doing? Ugh, this was really annoying.

Soon after he trudged up the stairs, down he came… with something behind his back

"WHAT IS THAT BEHIND YOUR BACK JACOB BLACK?!" I yelled sweetly, but suspiciously.

"Why don't you try and guess?"

"Jake, you know I feel about gifts…"

"I do think that today you could cut me some slack, considering I have a pretty good reason to buy one."

"Fine, but DO NOT get used to me allowing this. I am serious, Jake…By the way, I got you something as well!"

He snickered.

"What is so funny Jacob Black?"

Desperately trying not to laugh some more, he added: "I just think that it is funny how you will not let anyone buy you gifts, but you think it is crucial for you to have a gift for everyone else."

"Just shut up and give me my gift!" I grabbed at his arm, but the attempt failed.

"So now you want it?! What is with the change of heart there Bells?"

Since he decided to be that way, I went and got my present for him instead. I "angrily" stomped up the stairs hoping to get a reaction out of him.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

**JPOV:**

That was a bit unexpected. Why did she just stomp up the stairs acting like it was the end of the world? First, she is all happy about it, and then ten seconds later, she is extremely pissed off. Are all women this confusing? Maybe it is just the hormones.

"Bells! Please come back… If you are actually mad about this, explain why. You can be extremely confusing sometimes."

I decided to go upstairs, but she might flip out on me again, so it might not be the best idea. Oh well, I'll take my chances.

At the top of the stairs, I saw a gift wrapped box lying on the floor. A note was attached, but Bella was nowhere in sight. _Well this is a bit strange_, I thought to myself. She usually confronts me if something is wrong.

I picked the gift up and layed mine down in the same spot. If something was truly bothering her, I would let her sort it out on her own until she came to me. I really wanted to open it, but I wanted to wait for Bells too, I just sat there staring at it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV:**

Haha, this is great. Jake thinks I am mad at him, so why not let it go on. I wonder what he will do… I need to talk to Emily. Sneaking out the bathroom window and using the tree to get down might be an option. Knowing me though, I will end up breaking my leg or something.

**30 minutes later…**

"Ahhh, success!" I mumbled to myself while walking up to Emily's door. Sam must not be home, it is actually quiet around here.

"Hey Bella, why are you here so late? Don't we have plans for tomorrow?"

"Oh, ummm… I have a question to ask you. Earlier, when Sam came over, he said something about you having a doctor's appointment. What was that all about?"

"For starters, there is such thing as a phone. Haha, I am just kidding. The doctor said that I am going to have a baby…"

"Oh my GOD! Emily, that's great!"

"Yeah, but I don't know what I am supposed to do if the baby has a higher temperature and all like Sam. I mean, it shouldn't, but what if it does?"

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

**JPOV:**

I am going to kill that filthy bloodsucker if he lays one hand on her! Why would Bells go over there? After all this time, why would she even want to LOOK at him?

I ran as fast as I could heading towards their house, not caring about the boundary lines. Who is to say that it is even in effect anymore?

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

**EPOV: **

"Alice, have you been able to see Bella yet?"

"For the last time Edward, no! I have not been able to see here since you made us leave. I doubt that it will be anytime soon either."

Anger and jealousy shot through my veins. She did not have to put it so bluntly. I guess it is about time for me to assume the worst. Sure, I wanted the best for Bella, which was for her to move on, so why would I be jealous.

My thought was soon interrupted by Jasper who was sending tranquil waves at me. I did not want him to. This was the best, yet strangest, feeling I have had in a while.

"JASPER! What are you doing?"

"Oh, well I thought Alice was telling you that Bella and Jacob are together, so I thought you might appreciate it, my bad!" he said while backing away.

"SHE…SHE WHAT?! Did you just say that she and that DOG are together?!"

Alice glared at me. "You were the one who told her to move on, remember? I can understand you being upset, but still… She is married and happy. Unless she comes to you first, you better not interfere!"

"I know I said that! That did NOT mean that I wanted her getting involved with the mutts! That is worse than her being with me. You both know how dangerous werewolves are!"

"I should have known you were going to react like this Edward!" Alice yelled.

The three of us sat there in an almost awkward silence for the better part of ten minutes.

"WAIT! Do y'all hear that? I swear something is outside!" Jasper suddenly said.

"Yes Jasper and I can hear what they are thinking too. Haha, wow… What a coincidence huh?"

"Edward, quite being an ass and tell us who it is!"

"None other than Jacob Black. He seems pretty pissed too." I said with a smirk on my face.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

**JPOV:**

I ran through the door, my senses immediately struck with the scent of vampires. The smell never gets any better, does it?

"Where is BELLA?!"

If it came to it, I would have no problem killing any of them.

"What are you talking about? None of us have seen her." Alice spat.

"Where else would she go? She found out that you guys are here."

"Well for starters, Jacob, we have not seen, let alone, talked to her even though Edward is about to have a meltdown over here if he waits any longer." Jasper slyly stated.

"Haha, so you still have feelings for her, don't you Edward?"

"That does not concern you."

"Oh, yes, I think it does considering we have been together for nine years, and married for seven!"

"Seems to me like you two will not be married for long since you cannot even keep track of her!"

"Well that isn't any of your CONCERN!"

"It could be."

"JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!"

"Jacob, we already told you, she isn't here." Alice said bitterly.

"Fine, but if she does… So help me God."

**A/N:** this chapter is a good bit shorter, but i decided to go ahead and post it :)

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **kind of short, but gets the point across(: REVIEW!!

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV:**

Emily and I sat there talking for what seemed like hours. In reality, though, it was probably only one. I walked home eager to get back to Jake, and eager to let him know about earlier. I hope he knew I was kidding earlier…

The house was silent as I walked in. Maybe Jake is asleep or something. I walked up stairs, and nothing. He was not there. I finally convinced myself that he went on a walk or something. Who knows anymore?

**The Next Morning…**

"Bells, honey, wake up. Sam is here to tell us something, but he will not until you get up! I REALLY want to know!!"

Sleep asleep for the most part, I added, "Five more minutes, please?"

"I will drag you down the stairs if I have to. Now, get up BELLS!"

"Fine, just let me get dressed. I do not think that Sam would appreciate me walking down the stairs in this." I said while motioning to the bit of clothes I had on currently.

I threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, not unlike I usually do. Walking down the stairs, I noticed the smell of breakfast. Jake's cooking is not the best, so there is no telling what will greet me.

"Well good morning Bella." Sam said very enthusiastically.

"Morning to you too. I hope there is a good reason for you interrupting my Saturday morning."

"I think so; we have someone who moved onto the Rez. Her name is Hannah. Apparently, she is a cousin of Emily and Leah."

"Oh that's cool. Where is she?"

"She is at home with Emily. I thought that it would be better for her to stay there for now, and let the two of you meet her first."

"Sounds good to me."

Twenty minutes later, we headed out the door to Sam and Emily's. Jake was a bit over eager to meet this Hannah person. Not that I was not excited or anything, but seriously… It is not that big of a deal.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

**JPOV:**

Sam came over early, which made me worried about waking Bells up. She probably is not some one you should wake up without getting a lot of sleep. Surprisingly, it was not all that bad.

Thirty minutes after her waking up, the three of us were going to meet Hannah. We usually do not get new people here on the Rez, so you could say it is pretty exciting for me. Not to mention it gives us another reason to party. Haha, you can never get enough of that…

Bella tensed up as we walked towards their house. I wonder why…

"Emily!" Bells yelled, "It is great to see you again! Haha!"

"You too Bells, you too."

"Emily, shut up and let them meet Hannah." Sam laughed.

"Hi guys, I'm Hannah, one of Emily and Leah's cousins."

"It is nice to meet you, I am Bella." I heard Bells say, but I was not really paying attention.

The only thing I was noticing was Hannah. It was a really strange feeling. Something I had not felt about Bella, ever.

"Oh God, Oh God." Whoa, did I really just say that out loud?

"Is something wrong Jake?" I heard Bells ask.

And I thought this was never going to happen… How wrong I was!

"Hey, uh, Sam can we talk for a minute away from everyone?"

"I guess so, Jake."

"Excuse us." I mumbled.

We both phased and ran into the woods. I hope Hannah knows about wolves…

_Dude… Jake, seriously?_

_WHAT?_

_Oh my God, it is not like it is that hard to tell._

_Was Bells looking at me?_

_UH NO, BUT HANNAH AND EMILY WERE!_

_SHIT! This is horrible! It was not supposed to happen, EVER!_

_It is not like you have control over it Jacob._

_I know, but what about Bells?_

_It will be just like the leech, except worse because I am leaving her for someone else._

_You cannot ignore your soul mate. I promise you that it will not turn out well._

_Why did this have to happen to me?!_

_It happens to everyone at some point, Jacob. Well… werewolves that is._

_I still do not know what to do Sam._

_I am not saying that it is going to be easy, but Bella deserves to know. If she truly loves you, she will accept it. By the way, Hannah felt a similar sensation. Emily told her earlier how imprinting works because she was curious._

_Well that does not make it any easier._

_We should probably get back soon. It has been over fifteen minutes, and there is no telling what the girls have gotten themselves into._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really am sorry for taking so long to update. I have been super busy lately, and the story kind of fell to the wayside. I hope to update quicker in the future, but with exams next week, and then a crazy last week of school the next, it is going to be pretty hectic. I will do my best though (:**

**Chapter Four**

**JPOV:**

I hope that I was not too obvious when we walked back up to them. Emily was glaring at me, and for some reason, I expected it. Hannah had sort of a dazed look on her face, and then Bells was just being her normal self, oblivious to it all…

I still had no idea of what I was going to do. Do not get me wrong, I still love Bells, but the connection I feel with Hannah is SO much more. How am I going to explain this to her?

"Hey Jake."

"Oh, uhhh… Hey Bells."

"Is something wrong? You have seemed a little up tight since we got here."

"I guess you could say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Just never mind, I don't want to deal with it right now."

Why couldn't she just leave it alone?

"If you are going to be pissed about it, I think we need to talk."

I sighed, and could tell that she was growing very impatient. I really do not know what to say to her. There is no way of knowing how she will react, which could go either way on the defense. Ahhh, well maybe I should tell her, but then again…

"JAKE! Just spit it out already!"

"Oh, UH WHAT?! Sorry, I totally just zoned out right there."

"OBVIOUSLY! You know what? This is starting to get ridiculous here. If you are not going to tell me, then leave. I am tired of dealing with you right now."

Someone is a little temperamental today…

"BELLS! Fine, I will just come out and say since that is apparently, what you want. I IMPRINTED!"

"THEN WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME THAT AND BE OVER WITH IT?"

"It isn't you Bells." I said timidly.

God, I should not have done that.

"Wait… What? I do not understand. How could it have not been me? We are perfect for each other Jake. Who the hell is it then?"

"Hannah."

It was the only thing that I could have said, and I am still not sure if I should have even said that.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

**BPOV:**

It was as if my world was falling apart all at once. Jake and I had just gotten into a fight, and then he imprints. How could my luck suck so bad? As much as it pains me to say, this was worse than when Edward had left. Yes, I fell in love with Jake. No, I never fully got over Edward. It was quite obvious that he would always have a place in my heart. I guess that I thought since Jake and I had pretty much fallen in love together, that one day, just maybe, he would imprint on me. Well he did imprint, but it was not on me.

"I think I just need some time Jake. This is too much for me to deal with right now."

I headed straight for the truck, not even turning to see, or hear, what was to come next.

"Bells wait. We can work this out. I promise."

"No, Jake, I really do not think that we can. I think that it is best if we do it like this, a clean break."

"Shouldn't the guy be the one to say that Bella? Do you really think that it is best if we do it like this?"

"Yes, I do. I am going back to the house to get my things, and then I am going home, to Charlie's house. I don't know why this happened now, but I am going to accept it and move on."

"I feel so bad about this Bells."

"Oh yeah, you sure are showing it."

"Well what am I supposed to do? I found my soul mate."

"I told you already, I am moving on Jake. I want you to enjoy your life, and I hope that eventually we can be friends, but not right now. I need time to sort all of this mess out."

I had to stop myself before it became ranting. Everything that I was saying was repetitive of what I had said previously.

"You make this seem like it is my entire fault Bella."

"Are you freakin' blind? It is your fault Jake! You were the one who imprinted! Last time I checked, I was not able to do that!"

I did not stop running until I got to the truck, and then once I got the engine turned on, I pushed the gas pedal down all the way. There was no room for him to say anything this time.

**15 minutes later…**

I pulled up to our… his (?) house. It upset me to have to see this place again. All of the memories… I walked through the door and heard the answering machine beeping. I have no idea why, but that sound was getting on my last nerve right then. I grabbed a suitcase and stuffed all the clothes I could. Once it was full, I got another one and did the same thing.

It was not more than five or six seconds before the tears started falling. I could not stop them. Why now? Why did this not happen, before we got married, before we fell in love? I knew that I should not hate Hannah considering it was not her fault, but still, I had to blame someone.

Once, I finally ended the crying, I walked towards the answering machine, afraid of what might be on there.

"You have four new messages. Message one:" Said the monotone voice of the machine.

"Bella, this is Edward. I know that it has been nine years since I left, but we have returned to Forks, finally. You probably don't want to talk to me, and I don't blame you at all. If I were in your position… I would act the same. On the slight possibility that you might want to talk to me, we are staying at our old house. Goodbye Bella and I hope to see you soon."


End file.
